La Bataille Final
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Où quand le Master provoque en duel le Doctor. Sketch un peut trop long qui devait être à l'origine dans "Petits Sketchs In Space". Chapitre II, le grand n'importe quoi de la mort qui tue !
1. Chapter 1

**Les Déliirs de Sans-Reflet, en collaboration avec le clavier, la souris, son ordinateur et la beta correctrice Anja-Chan, vous présentent: La Bataille Finale**

_Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur "la lune perdu de Push". Le Master sorti de son T.A.R.D.I.S vêtu de son éternel costume "Harold Saxon", un sourire sadique aux lèvres, tandis que le Doctor à une dizaine de mètre de là sortait de son T.A.R.D.I.S, un sourire féroce cloué à son visage. _

-Master...

-Doctor...

_**... La scène était en surcharge de suspense, quand soudain...**_

Master: Je te provoque en...

Jack: Salut les Times Lord!

**_... le suspense se brisa... _**

Master: JACK HARKNESS! BOUGRE D'IMMORTEL PANSEXUELLE!

Doctor: ET CHEF DE TORCHWOOD DE MES DEUX!

Les deux: VIRE D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

_**... un coup de téléphone... **_

Master: Allô Rassillion ? Dit j'aurais besoin de ton aide...

**_... ou plutôt deux... _**

Master: Allô Moriarty?...

_**... un retour à l'expéditeur ... **_

-JE PEUT PAS JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UNE PARTIE D'ÉCHECS TRIDIMENSIONNELLE!

_**... du thé ... **_

Moriarty: Mouai... OH MON DIEU, DU THÉ!

_**... la révélation d'une loi oubliée...**_

Master: On est là pour honorer une des plus vieilles traditions Gallifreyenne!

Jack: Mais c'est quoi?

Doctor: C'est...

*gros plan sur les visages ahuris de deux personnages*

Moriarty et Jack: WHAT'S!

** La Bataille Final, bientôt sur FANFICTION . NET**

Moriarty: Attend, tu m'a fait quitter mon jouet favori et son chien-chien juste pour ça!

Master: Juste pour ça!? Petit méchant à la con! C'est mon père qui à créé cette loi!

* * *

Alors, votre avis? Je continue?

Euuuuuu oui-oui-oui, je pense que je vais continuer... Rend se taser à l'Agent Coulson, Anja...


	2. La Bataille Final (la fic cette fois)

Hello! Alors en se temps a me pas mètre un pied dehors sous peine de se prendre la foudre... Voici la fiction!

Merci aux commentaires présent pour la bande-annonce... Maintenant place au spectacle!

Muhahahahahaha!

* * *

La Bataille Final...

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur "la Lune perdu de Push".

Le Master sortit de son TARDIS vêtu de son éternelle costume "Harold Saxon", un sourire sadique aux lèvres, tandis que le Doctor, a une dizaine de mètre de là sortait de son TARDIS, un sourire féroce cloué à son visage.

-Doctor...

-Master...

-Je te provoque en...

Soudain, Jack apparut entre les deux duellistes.

Jack: Salut les Times Lord!

Master: JACK HARKNESS! BOUGRE D'IMMORTELLE PANSEXUELLE!

Doctor: ET CHEF DE TORCHWOOD DE MES DEUX!

Les deux: VIRE D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

-On est en pleine confrontation!

-Ah ouai? Hoo cool! Je peut rester? Allez siouplai...

Le Master et le Doctor ce rapprochèrent pour se concerté en chuchotant:

Master-On le laisse regardez?

Doctor-De toute façon... on a pas le choix! La règle veut que l'on ai un témoin pour chaque duelliste...

Master-Ah merde c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié se passage!

Doctor-Non c'est pas sérieux! C'est TOI qui me défi et tu n'a même pas de témoin!

Master-Ca va... Bon garde le sex-toy sur patte, je vais en appellé-un...

Le Doc partie donc voir Jack qui commençais sérieusement à tourné autour du TARDIS du Master... Mais que faisait-il dans une cabine de douche! Tandis que le Master appela un des ses amis super-vilain...

Oui, le Master à des amis, ou plutôt des collaborateurs qui meurent d'étranges façon...

*mip_mip_mip*

-Allo Rassilion? Dit...

-SI C'EST POUR ME VENDRE DES FAUX CHATS DANS DES PAQUETS DE CHIPS C'EST PAS LA PEINE D'ESSAYé! JE SAIS QUI VOUS ETES, BANDE DE DALEKS SÉPARATISTE!

-Euuu, non c'est le Master et j'aurai besoin de toi pour la tradition du Duel...

-JE PEUT PAS! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UNE PARTIE D'ECHEC TRIDIMENTIONELLE CONTRE L'ORDINATEUR!

*bip_bip_bip*

Master-M'énerve l'autre gourdasse, on peut jamais lui demandez un service! Quand c'est eux qui on besoin de MOI, alors là c'est différent il faut que j'accourt en vitesse lumière!

Alors que le Master faisait le tour des jurons de Raxacoricoffalapatorius, Jack et le Doc avais sortit une nappe, quelques tasses de thé et... LE TERMOS COLLECTOR DE MYCROFT VOLER PAR LE MASTER!

Doctor-Prend ton temps Master!

*mip_mip_mip*

-Allo Moriarty? C'est le Master, j'ai besoin de ton aide... HO SA VA PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER! J'ai besoin de ton aide! ... Ok, je t'en vaudrai une... Bon rapplique, ok?

Moriarty-Salut!

Master-ça c'est du service rapide!

Moriarty-J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait rappliqué ici pour rien... J'étais en train de menacé Sherly et son chien-chien dans une piscine avec des snipers!

Master-T'inquète pas, je te vaudrait ça...

Moriaty-Mouai... OH MON DIEU, DU THE!

Jack-Vient te servir Jimmy!

Moriarty-Salut Jack! *se tapes dans les mains* alors le travail, toujours à chassé les aliens?

Jack-Très tranquille, surtout depuis que tu as fait sauté le HUB et que le... que quelqu'un ma RAMENER Ianto...

Doctor-QUI A CHANGER L'HISTOIRE, QUI, QUI, QUI!? QUE JE LUI FASSE RENTREZ LES LOIS DU TEMPS A GRAND COUP DU MARTEAU DE THOR!

Jack-Euu c'est... euuu, comment dire... Hummm, Ha oui... SPOILER!

Doc-Vous êtes même pas marrant! *boude*

Master-Je vous dérange pas PEUT-ETRE!? Je t'ai pas ramenez pour se taper la discute, il y a les salons de thé pour ça...

Doc-Oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes là pour honorer une des plus vieille tradition gallifreyenne...

Jack- Vous allez vous entre tué...

Moriarty-... avec des snipers ?

Jack-Mais non, trop... Trop toi! Au tournevis sonique!

Master-Non, ce sera quelque chose de plus impressionnant...

Doc-... quelque chose inoubliable...

Master-...un combat spectaculaire...

Doc-Et pour se faire, nous avons besoin de 1 témoins chacun, vous accepté?

Les deux - OUI!

Le Master et le Doc soupirèrent de soulagement.

Moriarty-Mais alors c'est quoi?!

Doctor-Une Rock Challenge.

Moriarty tombe dans les pommes.

Jack-WHAT'S!?

Master-Une Rock challenge... Doctor, il est un peu sourd ton témoin!

Moriarty de réveilla sur cet entre fait.

Moriarty-Alors, STOOOOP LA! Tu me demande de rappliqué alors que je joue avec mon jouet favoris et son chien-chien pour être témoin à... à... à UNE DÉCADENCE DE LA MUSIQUE! S'EN AI TROP, JE ME BARRE!

Master- Juste pour ça!? PETIT MÉCHANT A LA CON, C'EST MON PÈRE QUI A INVENTER CETTE LOI!

Jack-Attend Jimmy!

Master-De toute façon c'est trop tard! Tu as dit "oui", tu est liée par un "Contrat du Temps" et liée à nous, c'est à dire que tant que la rock challenge durera, tu ne vieillra plus! Et puis si tu s'éloigne un peu trop tu risque de te transformé en...

Doctor-Ho c'est trop horrible... Je te le chuchote dans l'oreille...

Moriarty-... QUOI MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE! C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible...

Master-Tu voit pourquoi...

Jack-Moi non...

Master-C'est parce que tu t'es pris un peut trop de recton dans la tête quand tu travaillais dans l'Agence Temporelle...

Moriarty-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible...

Master-Hey Doctor, tu m'a casser mon témoin!

Moriarty-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible...

Jack-Mais non! Il est juste... euuuu... Juste choqué psychologiquement, ce qui va juste le torturé mentalement pendant quelques mois, ce qui va perturbé son travail de Némésis.

Doctor-Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez vous fait au sex-symbole du 51eme siècle!?

Master-LEEEE GEEEEEEEEEK SOOOOOORT DE SE COOOPRS!

Jack-Mais vous avez pas une Rock Challenge à faire?

Master et Doctor-Ha oui c'est vrai!

* * *

Petite parenthèse : il est conseillé de lire la rock challenge avec la chanson d'origine:"Beelzeboss" de TENASIOUS D.

Même si j'ai modifié les paroles, je trouve que c'est plus sympa comme ça...

* * *

*MODE CINEMATIQUE ON*

* * *

Master- Fine! Let the rock off begin!

Master- Wait! wait! Wait!

Species of Time Lord!

I challenge you in rock off challenge

Give me a chance to beat you in the loyal!

Doctor-Fuck, fuck, fuck

The Time Lord code prevents me

From declining a rock off challenge

What is the stake? What I win it?

Master- If you win, you must take your sorry ass back to Raxacoricoffalapatorius.

And also you dancin the Tchatchatchat.

Doctor- And what if *i* win?

Master-Then you can kiss me...

Moriarty -What?

Master - trust me Moriarty, it's the only way.

Moriarty-If you said...

Master-Fine! Let the rock off begin!

Mouhahahahahahaha!

I'm the Master i love metal!

Check this riff it's fucking tasty

I'm the Master i can do what i want,

Whatever i got i'm gonna flaunt,

There's never been a rock off that i've ever lost

I am going to oblige you to dancer the tchatchatcha

I'm gonna fill him eat pop-corn

I'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernel

Doctor- Noooooo! Master, I'm going to beat you, did not really believe in it!

Jack- there's just no way that you can win, that was a masterpiece.

Doctor- listen to me...

Jack- he rocks too hard because he's not a very famous Time Lord...

Doctor- goddamn-it Jack,

he gonna make you his esclave,

youre gonna reading teletobis

and killing John Barrowman!

Jack-No... dude, you've been through so much shit.

Doctor-Now i'm ready, it's going to bard

I go sung, and you below

Now Master, it's time to finish it

Jack switches on spotlights so that he see that undone

You will tilt you and will come chop-chop

Go to kiss me on the bridge of the Artists

Doctor- Now we've got to blow this fucker down

Jack- OOOOOOh, We'll pile drive ya, It's time for the black out

Doctor- Hey my darling, I am the boss,

we know quite two your weak points

my voce, my body and my small bottom

You lost the part, i've to gain

You are a loozer,

i'm the Doctor!

I AM THE DOCTOR [x17]

Master- NOOOO!

* * *

*MODE CINEMATIQUE OFF*

* * *

Jack- Bon... ce fut intéressent... Bon allez à plus!

Et il partit rejoindre son Ianto chéri...

Doctor: NOOOOOON PARS PAS!

Master-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de dire trop tard...

Moriaty- Bah pourquoi? Vous avez fini, la rock challenge est terminer, ont peut tout rentrer chez soit, non?

Master- HA NON, JE NE LE DIRAIT PAS!

Doc- Tu n'a pas le choix, sinon il va lui arivé la même chose pour lui!

Moriarty*commençant a être paniqué* - il va m'arrivé quoi?!

Doc- La loi Gallifreyenne veut que qu'une fois la rock challenge terminer, le perdant reconnaisse s'avoir perdu et que le gagnian lui dise où et quand le perdant doit faire le gage.

Master- Tu as vraiment de la chance que je garde une conscience professionnel!² ... Moi, le Master, fils de feu le Time Lord en charge de réparé les TARDIS, je déclare que le Doctor ici présent à gagner!

Doctor- Bah tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en faite!

Master- Si! Tu peu pas savoir! *part en courant et en pleurant dans son TARDIS*

Moriarty- ET VOILA TU ME L'A CASSER! Bon, c'est pour quand son gage?

Doctor- Sur le pond des Artistes à Paris, le 14 février 2013 à 12h tapante!

Moriarty- Okay... *entre dans le TARDIS en cabine de douche* Hey Master! Attend moi, tu me dois en service!

Master *du fond de son TARDIS* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS ENCORE UN!

Et le TARDIS disparu rapidement, laissant le Doctor seul...

Doctor: j'espère juste que Jack est sain et sauf...

* * *

Voila, c'est fini ! J'espère avoir réussie à vous faire rire... hyper merci à ma beta ANJA-CHAN qui a survécu à la correction de la fiction.

Alors une petite reviews si vous plait pour moi, j'ai galérer à mettre la chanson à la sauce DW... Et surtout pour dire que Anja est la meilleure des beta! Euu tu peu ranger ce Désintégradateur de banane avec poignard inclus...

²: c'est une référence à un personnage d'une web-série française, où le personnage est un DRH qui embauche des supers-vilains en candidature spontané et qui parfois ont des pouvoirs totalement pourrit et pète quelques fois les plombs...

* * *

A des années-lumières de la "lune perdu du push"...

Ianto : Dit Jack sa fait un moment que tu es dans... HO MON DIEU! POURQUOI TU AS DE LA FOURRURE ROSE A POIS BLEU TARDIS PARTOUT SUR LE CORPS!


	3. LE BIG BIZOU!

Master: JE L'EMBRASERAI PAAAAAAS!

Sii je te dit que te le fera, sinon gars à tes fesses!

Master: c'est une menace?

Oui pourquoi?

Master: hum... bien... well-well-well-well... Marie il y a du café chaud!

VOUUUUIIIIIII CAFé !

Master: OUUUUUUUII! JE SUIS LIBRE, I FREE!

...

Master: Nan... C'est pas vrai, ce n'est PAS POSSIBLE... Elle revient drogué au café! NOOOOOOOOOOON!

...

NOTE1: Mais je tiens à m'excuser pour une faute commise de ma part: ceux n'est pas le Pont des Artistes mais celui des Arts. Et surtout, ça n'a choqué personnes?

NOTE2: Au début je voulais le publier le jour de la St Valentin... Mais vu que personnes ne trouve mes références et que je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions que... TADADADAAAAAAA! Vous obtenez non pas la Master's Sword, mais le dernier chapitre, THE LAST CHAPTER!

... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de voir les points cultures et de jouer à Zelda...

Je déclame que rien est à moi, et que homophobes s'abstenir sous peine de nez qui saignent.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

lieu: PARIS

lieu plus précis: PONT DES ARTISTES

date: 14 février 2013

date plus précise: 12 TAPANTE!

nombres de personnes en slips...

ho ça va bien, tu veux pas la couleur du slip aussi!

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé sur Terre: c'est à dire pas d'invasion extraterrestres notoires et non, les Flambys mutants ne compte pas, même si c'est dans un endroit important pour le gouvernement français.

Les habitants et les touristes se mêlaient les uns les autres rendant la foule encore plus homogène.

Une cabine téléphonique apparut du coté du Quai de Conti, laissant apparaître un homme en costume bleu et converses rouges, les cheveux en batailles sortir d'un pas vif, comme impatient, tandis que de l'autre coté sortait d'une cabine de douche un homme blond, le regard morne, la tête à rendre dépressif n'importe quel supporter de l'OM- oui je me moque et alors! qui traînait le pas, shootant au passage sur un plot orange de la DDE qui cachait un Buzz l'Eclair.

Se mêlant à la foule de passants, ils se rejoignir au milieu du pont, et se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux.

- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça? demanda le Master qui visiblement en avait déjà marre.

-Oui, tu le sais que tu n'a pas le choix, mais c'est la loi et la loi c'est la loi!

- Sa va, j'avais compris! Fait vite qu'on en finissent!

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose... fit le Doctor, hésitant.

- Si tu me demande de mètre une robe pour assouvir un de tes fantasmes, NON!

-Jamais je ne te demanderai ça... Juste essaye d'apprécier.

Puis s'embrassèrent parmi tant d'autres couples, oubliant tout le reste: les passants, le lieu, la date, la couleur du slip qu'ils avaient ou non enfilé se matin.

- Plus jamais tu ne m'aura comme ça, s'écria le Master après le baisé.

- Ose dire que ce n'a ta plus!

- Je ne le nierais pas... Sache seulement que... Que...

- Que quoi Master?

- ... Que si je causais toutes ses destructions et ses morts ce n'était pas seulement à cause des tambours...

- WHAT'S!

- ... Je le faisais car j'avais peur qu'après leurs disparitions tu m'oublie. J'ai fait ça car je t'aime Doctor, et ce depuis très longtemps!

-... Moi aussi.

- QUOI?

- Moi aussi Master, je t'aime, et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'entendrait plus les tambours que je t'aurais oublié.

- Oh Doctor...

Et ils s'embrasèrent, mais cette fois, le coeur y était des deux cotés.

Et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup de petits Times Lords.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Je vais pouvoir avancer sur les "petits sketchs in space" et sur les chapitres deux de noob et flander's company... ET SI LE MASTER INTERVENAIT? MOUHAHAHAHAHA JE SUIS TROP FORTE!

Mais le chapitre est pas trop niais?

* * *

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'est l'homme au manteau militaire bleu qui avait filmé toute la scène.

- Doctor-Doctor-Doctor... Un prêté pour un rendu!


End file.
